


Guilty as Charged

by EndlessSummer



Category: Seabiscuit (2003)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: An old re-upload from 2012.
Relationships: John 'Red' Pollard/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Guilty as Charged

He was nice, in a way. He really bonded with that horse…

The sound of hoof beats on the track’s dirt snapped you out of your trance. You slowly gazed up to see Red working Seabiscuit out on the track.

You leaned against the guard-rail as you watched the jockey stay in sync with the horse’s long stride.

A small smile splayed across your lips as they rounded the track, coming in your general direction. Biscuit’s fast pace made his legs seem like a big blur.

His breathing and hoof beats sounded closer and closer every second.

As if in slow motion the two were passing in front of you, and you swore you saw Pollard smirk at you before the two of them sped past.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I should be making new work instead of rummaging around my files for old stuff that was pretty good to re-upload to make it _look_ like I'm active. XD
> 
> I actually don't have this movie on blu-ray though and its always at the dollar store when I run errands in town. lmfao


End file.
